Ephemeral Fantasy
by Arkueil
Summary: A hunter afflicted with a curse for bloodlust meets a swordswoman with a royal blood. Together, they will venture to find a cure... and atonement.Please read and review... Many thankies! Harharhar!
1. Chapter 1: As red as the cherry blossoms

**Ephemeral Fantasy**

**Chapter 1: As red as the cherry blossoms**

Cherry blossom petals fell as a lone swordswoman, her beauty bathed by moonlight, strolled by the peaceful garden.

"This is refreshing. A walk in the park always helps me clear my mind," said the swordswoman as she gazed at the falling petals of the cherry blossoms.

Unfortunately, the serenity was quickly replaced with that of a hostile atmosphere. Thugs, who happened to spot her, made their way towards the lady. Noticing the rowdy ruffians, she quickly unsheathed her katana and shifted into her battle stance.

She gauged her opponents as they came her way. There were six and seeing that there were tsurugis sheathed in their scabbards, she knew she was up against veteran fighters.

They came closer and closer when suddenly two of her assailants fell to the ground, both with a dagger stuck to their foreheads. This caused the remaining four to panic.

"What the—"

Before the gangster could finish, there was already a dagger stuck in his abdomen. He collapsed, painting the ground a thick crimson.

A novice then appeared mysteriously, strolling calmly towards the few that were left. The novice had a smile across his face which irritated the thugs to no end. The ruffians unsheathed their swords but the novice continued to walk in his slow pace.

One drew his sword and slashed downwards towards the novice but before the blow struck, the assailant's head rolled off his shoulder. The novice then stopped and looked at the carcass. He smiled and continued to walk towards another.

The sight appalled the swordswoman, making her bury her face into her hands as she sobbed lightly. The novice gazed at her for a moment and continued on his way.

Out of desperation, a thug seized the swordswoman and brought his blade close to the girl's neck.

"Don't come near me, you bastard." The hostage-taker yelled at the novice.

"Why can't I? I'm just a harmless novice." The novice asked with a devious smirk across his face. He continued to pace towards the girl's captor.

"Stop toying with me, demon!" the hostage-taker growled. He pressed the blade closer to the girl's neck.

As the captor talked, a thud was sent out by something that fell off the roof: The corpse of the captor's companion, who planned a sneak attack on the novice. Now, only one was left.

"Isn't that your friend?" the novice asked as he pointed toward the fallen thug. "How nice of him to drop by." The novice continued on, now only a few meters from the last one.

"Stop right there or the lady gets it!" yelled the thug. Sweat rolled from the thug's forehead which clearly stated his nervousness as the novice came closer.

The novice suddenly stopped in his path. The captor sighed breathlessly.

"Good! Now back off from me slo—"

An arrow whizzed from behind the novice and struck the last thug, right in the middle of his eyes. The gangster dropped his blade, loosened his grip on the girl and finally, fell to the ground.

"Good show, Crest. Lord Malkovich was right to choose you to be our leader," called a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"Nice shot too, Mr. Allazelle. I'm impressed with how you handle those crossbows of yours," Crest replied.

"Just call me Al. Damnit!"

"OK, Al" Crest said with a smile on his face. His tone now more relaxed.

"Ummm—"the swordswoman interrupted "— thank you for saving me. I am deeply grateful." She bowed to him.

Crest stared at the bowing swordswoman and laughed gently at her.

"Oh come on. You don't need to bow down to a lowly Novice like myself." Crest pulled her up and flashed her a charming smile.

As she stood, she observed his physical features. He was fairly tall and had a complexion whiter than anyone she had ever seen. His eyes glowed a bright azure and his hair shined red as the amethyst ring that rested on his finger. Scaling him from head to toe, she found that he was undeniably handsome. She felt as if she could drown in Crest's eyes but her thought was interrupted by a remark from the person called "Allazelle."

"False humility will get you—" Allazelle stopped in mid-sentence as a dagger whizzed past. He stepped back and muttered incoherent words to himself.

"May I know your name, Miss Swordswoman?" Crest asked, still with his charming smile.

"I'm Melissa. Melissa Greenwood. May I know yours?"

"Crest. Crest Laeteral. A lowly novice. Nice to meet you, Miss Melissa." Crest extended his hand to Melissa. She took it and began reddening like a tomato.

"Lowly… Humph… There's nothing lowly about that—" Al stopped as another dagger zoomed past him, now only missing his head by a mere inch. "Man! I wonder if he has me bugged or something. He even heard me whisper!"

"May I ask who you were talking to?" Melissa asked. She noticed that there was a tall shadow which seemed to watch both of them as they talked.

"He is Allazelle Elpheriel. A marksman and also friend of mine." He turns and calls out: "Please come here, Allazelle and greet Miss Melissa."

"Why the hell am I supposed to gree—" a third dagger flew towards him. He blocked the dagger with his Gakkung and jumped down to greet Melissa.

Slowly, he emerged from the shadows. He walked closer to Melissa and realized how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair bounced behind her slender figure as the midnight breeze blew. She was also watching him with her eyes, dark as the starless sky above.

Unknown to Allazelle, Melissa also observed him. He stood as tall as Crest. His skin pale as the moon. His golden hair moved in accord to the breeze and his eyes shone a bright crimson.

"Crimson eyes…" Melissa thought. She stared into his amethyst eyes and stangely, she began to drown in them.

"You have beautiful eyes," exclaimed Allazelle. He then realizes what he had said and started to curse himself inwardly for saying something so inappropriate.

"Thank you and—" she came closer and whispered, "—you have lovely red eyes too."

He felt blissful for in all the years he lived; his eyes were considered "taboo" or "amusing." This was the first time they were called "lovely"

There stood Crest, watching the two amusedly.

Allazelle took Melissa's hands and thanked her for the remark. They stared at one another, both of them drowning in each other's eyes. They were getting closer to each other when they were suddenly interrupted by a grinning Crest.

"Am I interrupting something? I think I need to leave you two lovebirds alone," said Crest sarcastically.

"No, not at all." Both of them cried out in unison as each one flushed red. Though deep inside, both wished that he wasn't here.

Crest snickered softly as he watched the two of them apologizing to each other. He was amused by how Allazelle suddenly became a soft person when a few years ago, he was a distant hunter.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to flood my ears, saying repetitive excuses at each other?" Crest paused and continued with a serious tone. "Allazelle Elpheriel, I command you to escort Lady Melissa Greenwood to her residence."

"Yes sir!" Allazelle Elpheriel extended his hand to Melissa and stated in a charming tone, "Lady Melissa Greenwood, by orders of Moonfang commander, Crest Laeteral, I am to escort you to your residence. I vow to protect you, even if it means my life, until we have reached the destination. Please take my hand and lead me to your home."

"With pleasure, Mr. Valiant Hunter." She laughed heartily. She took his hand and led the way.

Crest was then left alone in the middle of the garden that has been witness to a horrible massacre. He glanced at the several corpses scattered all over the place.

"As red as the cherry blossoms—"he paused, "—and as red as those eyes." He, then, left the horrendous sight as he continued his stroll.

**A/N:** I'm new to but I've written a few stories of my own, only I posted it in Writers' Arcadia. Anyway, please R&R my story and kindly comment on what to improve and all those stuff. Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2: My Valiant Hunter

**Ephemeral Fantasy**

**Chapter 2**: **My Valiant Hunter**

"Why was I assigned to do this? Anyway, I was ordered to guard her so I'll just do my job and get it over with. She's pretty anyway so that's a plus for me, I guess."

Allazelle thought as he walked beside Melissa. He looked at her dreamily and couldn't help but trace her slim yet shapely figure. Unfortunate for him, Melissa turned suddenly and caught him in his act. He blushed profusely and so did she. Before they knew it, both of them slowly drowned in each other once more.

They snapped back to reality and realized what they were doing, making them redder than they were a few minutes before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," said Melissa while looking down at the ground, trying to find something to make her lose her nervousness but to no avail. She gave up and instead, looked directly towards Allazelle's eyes.

"Me too. I didn't realize it," replied Allazelle as he turned slightly, trying not to look at Melissa.

After a few moments, they were both silent again and continued to walk. Suddenly, they both felt uneasy, as if they were unsafe, so they decided to stop and examine the vicinity.

"See something?"

"Guess we'll have to fight."

"Why?"

The bush rustled and out came a group of thieves.

"Found you at last," said one.

"Let's get it over with," said another.

Before they knew it, they were in the middle of a circle that was slowly closing in on them.

"Ms. Melissa, stay back. I could handle this."

Melissa did so and slowly retreated back, leaving Allazelle to fend off the bandits. Some went after her but she was able to fend them off. Realizing that it would be easier by killing her first, they concentrated on taking out Melissa first. However, Allazelle was determined to guard her.

They dropped one by one but as one fell, another came to replace his place. It looked like a war than a mere encounter with thieves.

"This is useless. With these conditions, I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer," thought Allazelle. He had to think of an idea fast, especially since he didn't have many arrows left in his quiver.

The battle went on and to worsen the conditions, arrows rained down from the sky. He had difficulty dodging them because they were as numerous as the trees in the forest.

One good thing about the arrows was that the thieves were slowly retreating but then, it began to get worse, the arrows that were raining upon him were now aflame and worst of all, it burnt most of the cover that the woods provided.

Allazelle realized that the thieves weren't stopping unless they were dead but he didn't know why. There was nothing special about him so he concluded that they were after Melissa. However, he didn't have time to think about it so he just dismissed the thought and kept fighting for their lives.

Allazelle ran out of arrows and attacking upfront was like making a death wish. He sought for cover and began to think of a strategic maneuver then he thought of a crazy idea. He decided to face the bandits head-on.

He unsheathed his tsurugi and rushed back into the battle. The arrows that deepened unto his flesh didn't bother him and neither did he care about the burns that it caused. He just slashed every opponent he encountered as he fought his way through the waves of bandits.

Although he gained ground, he was losing hope. He knew that he was reaching his body's limit. His clothes were ripped apart and the pieces that remained were soaked in blood. He suffered numerous cuts and burns throughout his body and felt his stamina draining out of him. His will was the only thing keeping him up.

Seeing that there was another group converging towards him, he turned to his last resort: Ephemeral Fantasy, which he inherited from the Elpheriel bloodline.

Ephemeral Fantasy made its user lose control of his body. If used repeatedly, it drives its user insane. It filled its caster's mind with hatred and pain. Without the proper preparation, the inner demons of the one who uses it will take over his body. Allazelle once lost control over this skill and it caused him to slay endless numbers of innocent souls and it also made him kill the one he loved. He vowed never to use it again but this time, he had no choice. He knew he had to take the risk if he wanted to live through this.

As he prepared to use it, he began to lose control of his body and struggled against the demons to keep his sanity but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold them off fully.

His body began to move on instinct and his tsurugi was left forgotten as he ripped anyone in his sight with his bare hands. It was a very brutal scene. Blood was everywhere as heaps of corpses lay pile upon pile the body parts scattered, heads decapitated and faces barely recognizable. It was like seeing a monster maul hundreds in a matter of seconds.

A brigand tried to tackle him but was countered by a punch to the temple and a kick to the chest. The force was so massive that it sent the bandit flying towards his comrades.

Another tried to stab him from behind but was beheaded by the blade that he himself was holding. Seeing this, some fled the battlefield in an effort to save themselves.

Three more dove for him but they were no match for the frenzied Allazelle. He kicked one in the spine, causing a loud crunch. Another one was caught by his leg and flung towards a tree with tremendous force that caused a tree to snap like a twig and crush any unlucky soul who stood in its fall.

Seeing this, the last one ran for his life but was tackled and beaten but it didn't satisfy the crazed Allazelle so he took the bandit's sword and impaled it into the skull.

The unwounded thieves retreated deeper into the woods, leaving the injured to die an unfortunate death.

When there was no more threat, Allazelle gradually returned to his normal state then he collapsed face first to the ground. Melissa quickly rushed to his side and tried to wake him up. Seeing that it was pointless, she decided to carry him on her back as she continued towards her home.

Morning came. Allazelle was surprised to wake up in a room different from his own. He recollected what happened last night and it began to get clearer but what went on the battlefield and how he got here was still a blur in his memory.

"Oh, you're awake? Are you fine now?" Melissa asked as she entered his room.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"You were in some kind of a spell last night. It was like watching people getting slashed by a monster. And, how you got here… well, I carried you all the way here. It was a good thing that you weren't so heavy," said Melissa with a smile.

"Thanks," was all that Allazelle could say.

"It's alright. Besides, you are my valiant hunter," Melissa replied in a light voice.

"I'm your what?" Allazelle asked in a loud, surprised tone.

"You are my valiant hunter."


	3. Chapter 3: Melissa's Little Secret

**Ephemeral Fantasy**

**Chapter 3: Melissa's Little Secret**

Allazelle blinked. He did hear it correctly. Melissa called him as her "Valiant Hunter." The statement caused a small tinge of crimson to form on his cheek which turned redder when Melissa suddenly kissed him there. She kissed him in the spot, no warning whatsoever.

"What just happened?" Allazelle asked in his confusion.

"I kissed you." Melissa stated with a smile.

"Oh." Allazelle paused as he swallowed what she said. "Whaaat!"

"I said I kissed you." Melissa repeated with a gentle tone.

"Really?"

"Nevermind."

Melissa stood and so did Allazelle. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Melissa spoke.

"That's for last night, when you fought for me."

She left the room with a smile on her face. Allazelle was left in the room in a state of stupor. He surveyed the surrounding for a moment and soon realized that he was in Payon. After retrieving his crossbows from the head table, he exited the oriental-themed room.

As he stepped out, he realized that he was in the Payonese palace. He stood like a statue as he gawked at the grandeur of the palace. The hallways were adorned with splendid paintings and majestic statues. As he surveyed the surrounding, he also noticed that every door had two guards posted on each side. They saluted him as he passed, making him more perplexed at his current situation.

He asked one of them where Melissa was and the guard promptly answered

"Lady Melissa is in the King's Room. It is located on the fifth floor of the palace. If you have any more questions, Sir Allazelle, please do not hesitate to ask."

"No more. Thank you."

He bowed towards the guard as a sign of gratitude and so did the guard as a sign of respect. He smiled at the courteous behavior of the guard and the latter acknowledged his smile by bowing once again.

He made his way to the stairs and climbed up until he reached the third floor where he was halted by a guard with a different uniform. This particular guard sported a black robe, a red cape and a falcon mask, not like the guards he saw downstairs who wore brown robes and a bandana.

"Halt, Mr. Allazelle. Thou cannot pass without the king's orders," said the mysterious guard with a booming voice.

"Quit fooling with me, Loki. I know you like to disguise and mislead but unfortunately, you can't fool me," said Allazelle with a grin.

"I didn't expect to fool you. Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to patrol the woods?" The guard removed his falcon mask, which revealed a smile that could stun dozens of women.

The guard was Loki Felsine, the guild's covert specialist. He had long silver hair, which made him look like a lady for some, and matching gray eyes, from which came a cold gaze. He was handsome but being with him made people feel like being with a killer, which was actually true.

"Unfortunately, we had an incident and Sir Crest also told me to escort Melissa."

"…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Allazelle asked as he observed Loki's sudden silence.

"Nothing. You may pass," he said with his usual smile.

Allazelle continued up. A few minutes later, he reached the fifth floor but he suddenly realized that he had a big problem. He didn't know where the hell the King's Room was. To worsen the situation, every guard he asked just laughed at him while saying that it was right there.

He continued to wander around when he suddenly catches sight of another person dressed in a purple robe with a falcon mask, like those of Loki's, tied behind her head. As he looked closer, he realized that it was Naomi Sephyll, another one of his guildmates.

Naomi is the guild's most renowned priestess. Her jade eyes soothed everyone around her and her long azure hair made them feel more at peace. Her figure made men from all around fall for her and her warm smile made them plummet deeper.

"Hey Naomi, mind pointing me to the King's Room? I'm kind of lost."

"Hey Al, didn't notice you in those clothes. You look just like a Payonese."

Allazelle looked down and saw that he was clothed in a new attire. It was the uniform of the Hunters' Guild, soft and unrestricting yet durable and protective.

"Anyway, I've really got to get to the King's Room so could you lead me?"

"Sure."

Naomi led Allazelle through a network of hallways. These halls were wider than the halls below and they were decorated with greater paintings than the others.

After a while, they reached the front of the room. Naomi bid Allazelle good bye as she had some other duties to do. Allazelle knocked on the massive double doors and as if responding, the doors opened and revealed an intricately designed room with several chairs and a big one occupied by a person who seems to be a king and a slightly smaller one occupied by another person, who sounded strangely familiar.

The chair turned and revealed a smiling Melissa.

"Father, this is the person who saved me. I owe him my life," said Melissa with a cheerful tone.

The king stood up and observed Allazelle from head to toe, making the latter feel awkward. The king then rubs his chin as if deciding.

"You seem to be a fine young man. Since we have been looking for a fiancé for Melissa, I have decided that you are the perfect match for my daughter."

Allazelle's eyes widened. He swallowed hard when he heard the last word that the king said. Melissa, who also heard the statement, couldn't help but smile.

"By the way, Mr. Allazelle, I'm a princess."

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoy reading. Please R&R and


	4. Chapter 4: A Day In The Park

**Ephemeral Fantasy**

**Chapter 4: A Day in the Park**

"Your Highness, did I hear correctly. I seem to have heard that I had been engaged to your daughter."

"You have heard correctly. I have officially declared that you and my daughter, Melissa, are betrothed to one another."

Allazelle froze like a statue. He gawked in stupor as the king confirmed his declaration. He was surprised not only because he was engaged in such short notice but also because of the revelation that she was a princess.

"Well then, now that it has been settled, both of you may now go."

Melissa took Allazelle's hand and pulled him out of the room. As he came around, Allazelle lightly tapped his cheek to confirm that he wasn't dreaming. Melissa laughed wholeheartedly at her dazed companion.

"I think we should walk. It might somewhat help you clear up your mind."

Allazelle nodded. They descended flight after flight until they encountered Allazelle's guildmates: Loki and Naomi.

"Where are you two going?" Loki said with a devious grin.

"A date, perhaps?" Naomi elbowed Allazelle lightly.

It seems that both Loki and Naomi know that they had been betrothed to one another since they teased Allazelle about Melissa.

"We were about to take a walk. Would you like to come?"

"We don't have anything else to do here anyway so why not?" Naomi replied.

The four continued to go down until they reached the palace entrance. With Melissa and Allazelle in front, they marched on towards the town market.

"So, what are we going to do in the market again?" asked Allazelle curiously.

"I'm just going to buy something, Al. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all," replied Allazelle as he continued on.

Midway, Melissa began walking closer to Allazelle, making the latter feel rather uneasy. Suddenly, she clasped his hand with his, making Allazelle turn as red as a tomato. His guildmates behind giggled at his crimson face.

They reached the town market. Colorful shops were lined against intricately designed oriental houses. It was a lively sight yet Allazelle was preoccupied by someone else.

Melissa approached a shop and entered a conversation with the keeper while Allazelle was busy chatting with his guildmates.

"Why Lady Melissa, it's an honor to have you here. Please feel free to take a look at our selections," said the keeper, a young female blacksmith.

"No need for formalities, Jenny. Anyway, I need a few fly wings, several orange potions and a butterfly wing," replied Melissa in a prompt yet light voice.

Jenny, the shopkeeper, took the items from her pushcart. Melissa was about to reach for her wallet when a thief bumped into her.

"Hehehe. This is my lucky day," snickered the thief as he saw the several bills of thousand zenies were in the wallet. Suddenly, his legs were caught in a snare, stopping him right in his tracks.

"Hand it over, kid," ordered Loki with fiery eyes.

Intimidated, the thief dropped the wallet and ran away. Loki picked it up and returned it to Melissa.

"Nice one, Allazelle. I see that your perception is still as sharp as ever."

Melissa returned to them with a full paper bag. Allazelle peeked in to see what it was filled with.

"Potions and wings… are you training?"

"Yup. I'm going to the proving grounds tomorrow."

Instinctively, Allazelle offered to carry the bag for Melissa. She handed it to him and thanked him for his gentlemanly gesture. His guildmates clapped slightly.

"Next will be the park, right?" Allazelle inquired. As a reply, Melissa nodded.

Loki stepped up to Allazelle and asked to carry the goods Melissa had bought.

"We'll just be bringing these to the palace," said Loki as he winked at Naomi.

The two left for the palace and now, only Allazelle and Melissa were left.

"Nice excuse, Loki. I know that you'd do this sooner or later. Thanks anyway," Allazelle thought. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of being alone with Melissa.

Few minutes after, they reached the park, which was decorated by cherry blossom trees. It reminded both of them about the incident last night but they didn't want to ruin the moment so they ignored the thought.

They walked casually as they talked with each other. They opened topics like their past, their personalities and other matters.

Melissa held Allazelle's hands once again. This time however, Allazelle intertwined his fingers with hers. They stopped walking and stared into each other's eyes.

They were getting closer and closer to each other when Melissa flicked a butterfly wing, transporting them to a room which seemed to belong to an inn. They were now alone.

**A/N: **I'll be speed updating 'til ch. 5 when I'll stop and wait 'til some feedbacks arrive. Please R&R. Many thankies!


	5. Chapter 5: Cure

**Ephemeral Fantasy**

**Chapter 5: Cure **

"Where are we?" asked Allazelle innocently. Even though it was obvious, he still asked, trying to break the silence that ensued after they were teleported to the place.

"We're at an Inn. Don't worry about it right now. Come, sit beside me."

She gestured him to sit beside her on the sofa chair. He hesitated for a moment but he found it hard to resist her sweet and charming tone.

"So… how did we get teleported here and why?" asked Allazelle. Melissa smiled in return.

Melissa held his hand and pulled it closer to her. The softness of her skin caused Allazelle to slightly tremble and blush.

"You know what? I fell for you the moment I saw you step out of the shadow. I don't know but there's a feeling in my chest telling me that we're destined to be together," she said in a light, sincere voice.

"Uhh… isn't it a bit stuffy in here? I sort of find it hard to breathe and it's starting to get dark too," Allazelle replied groggily as he began to fade to sleep.

"Where am I?"

Allazelle found himself in a completely different place. When he stood, he found himself in a plain filled with grass and trees.

"You've been here before. Don't you remember?" said a feminine voice. It sounded familiar to him but his memory of it was vague and blurry.

"Who are you?"

He turned to see who spoke. It was a blonde witch with a falcon perched on her slender shoulders. A smile came from the witch' lips.

"You don't remember, Allazelle? You've forgotten the times we spent with each other? How we shared our joys and sorrows?"

A picture formed in Allazelle's mind. Laughter. It was the first thing he heard as it formed. Next he saw himself and the witch holding hands as they sat by the cozy campfire, laughing. But before he could even react, it vanished.

"You're…"

"Yes, you are correct. I'm your dead lover, Kuassuar," replied the witch as if she read Allazelle's mind.

"But how? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you something which would rid you of your curse. Meeting that swordswoman had reawakened the demon within."

Wounds appeared all over his body. Allazelle fell as he bled from the numerous gashes that were suddenly inflicted on him.

"You need to kill the swordswoman just as you had killed me."

After hearing that, he succumbed to the pain and fainted.

He woke up in an infirmary. He felt sore all over and saw that the wounds were still there. He sat and noticed Melissa sleeping by his feet. He tried to smile but the pain made him unable to. He laid down again and recalled what Kuassuar had told him.

"_You need to kill the swordswoman…"_

He looked at Melissa once more.

"There has to be another way."

"Unfortunately, there isn't," said a mysterious voice from the dimly-lighted corridors.

**A/N: **End of speed updating. Anyway, I'll be waiting for a few comments to arrive then begin the updates again. BTW, after the whole series is over. The whole thing will be reread twice and revised twice. I will then begin taking it out one by one, replacing it with the revised editions and only that time will it be marked as Completed.


	6. Chapter 6: Departure

**Ephemeral Fantasy**

**Chapter 6: Departure**

Was he to stay and risk turning into the demon again or was he to leave without saying his goodbyes?

Allazelle thought of the next step he was to take. Although it pained him to leave, the thought of killing everyone in Payon pained him more. He kissed Melissa on her cheek as he headed towards the door, his belongings on his back.

"I guess this is goodbye then. I hope you won't follow me."

"Why should I when I could come with you now?"

Allazelle turned to see Melissa sitting on the bed. He dropped his bag and walked towards her with his head bowed in regret.

"Your wounds have already healed? Thank goodness you're fine. I was so worried when you suddenly passed out."

Allazelle looked at his body and found no wounds. It puzzled him for he was somehow able to fully recover from his injuries overnight, which normally doesn't happen and it didn't even leave a single scar on him.

"I have to go and I don't think I'll ever return."

"I'm coming with you."

Allazelle came closer to her and punched Melissa's abdomen, knocking her unconscious. He carefully placed her back on the bed.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you here. Goodbye."

He took his bag and left. He ran towards the gates of Payon as tears trickled down his cheeks but he knew that he had to leave. As he neared the gates, he spotted Loki and Naomi waiting for him.

"What's this? The cold-hearted Allazelle is crying?" said Loki in a mocking tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Allazelle wiped his tears. Somehow, seeing the two stabilized his unsteadiness.

"Mind if we come then?" Loki grinned. He liked to travel with his guildmates to pass time during the times when he had no assignments.

Allazelle shrugged. Although there was a possibility that he would become the demon with them, he knew that the two will be able to fend for themselves when the time comes. Loki and Naomi then readied themselves for departure.

"Where are we headed anyway?" asked Naomi in curiosity.

"The caves at the mountains of Payon," replied Allazelle promptly. He wanted to find a secluded place so that he would be able to minimize the causalities if ever he was to go berserk again.

"Weird choice but then, we're just going to accompany you so we can't really choose, can we?" Loki laughed.

Allazelle forced a smile. Loki was the cheeriest of their guildmates and never has he failed to lighten the mood of a grave occasion and Allazelle was glad to have him as a companion.

"We're all set so let's go," said Naomi.

The party went off towards the mountains to the east of Payon Town. They warily entered the dense woods and expected to be jumped by aggressive monsters but on the contrary, every monster they saw, aggressive or passive, seemed to run away from them. Even the Greatest Generals that were rooted to the ground tried its best to stay as far as possible from the three.

"This is strange. The monsters are acting strange today as if they're afraid of us," said Naomi as she sighted a Wanderer running away from them.

"It just means they turned smarter. They know that they're no match for us," joked Loki. Naomi laughed full-heartedly at his joke but Allazelle did not.

They continued on until they reached the base of Payon Mountain where they encountered Eddga, the massive tiger-like creature that guarded the mountain. It eyed Allazelle suspiciously.

"What is your business here, demon?" It roared with great ferocity. Loki and Naomi were puzzled by Eddga's sudden change of reaction. Normally, it attacked lost adventurers and ate what remained of them after he had killed them.

"Move aside, Eddga, if you still want to live," barked Allazelle viciously. Intimidated by Allazelle's reply, the tiger creature stood aside, allowing the party to pass.

"Mind explaining how you did that?" his companions asked in perfect unison.

"I will explain later. For now, we should find a cave to spend the night."

Not long, they found a suitable cave. They entered the wide opening and examined the interior structure. They noticed that it was Eddga's home as it was big enough to house the massive creature and probably even its offspring.

"First of all, we should get some wood and start a fire. It'll be cold in the night. Next, we'll need some food. Fruits will do. Finally, we need to ask Eddga if we could sleep in here." Allazelle stated everything they had to do before they would be able to rest. Although his companions really had no intention to stay with him, they didn't want to get into a fight with the mountain guardian so they just went along.

Loki went off to collect the firewood for the night and Naomi took the job of collecting their food so Allazelle was left to talk with Eddga. One by one, they left for their tasks. Loki's and Naomi's job combined was a lot easier than Allazelle's as there was no risk in their job of getting mauled by a gigantic beast but nonetheless, Allazelle accepted his task without hesitation.

After a while, he caught sight of the tiger creature. He approached cautiously as Eddga gestured him to come closer.

"I see that you have occupied my cave and it seems I have no choice. I only have a request of you. Please do not hurt my cubs." Even though Eddga talked without his previous ferocity, its tone would've still sent shivers through the spines of even the bravest of knights.

"I understand but something bothers me. How did you know that I had demon blood within me?"

"Let us just say that our kind has ways of sensing demonic energy and yours is quite formidable. That will explain why I did not suddenly attack you when I had the chance. I know of your curse, Ephemeral Fantasy as the Dark Lord calls it." Eddga's tone suddenly turned serious. Allazelle was about to ask him about the curse but Eddga continued to speak as if he sensed it.

"I know that you would want to know more, of course but most of all, you want to find a cure for it, do you not? Then, follow me."

Eddga led Allazelle towards the summit of the mountain, to a pool of clear liquid which smelled like the cherry blossoms of Payon.

"For decades, the curse of the Dark Lord had been passed on generation after generation of clan Elpheriel, from which I assume you, had come from. Those who had been inflicted were doomed to journey to lands far away for they did not want to risk unintentionally killing their loved ones. Some of the cursed found their way here and seeing as their curse would prove as a threat not only to me but also to my offspring, I have decided to help them. Unfortunately, those who came here were eventually possessed by the evil curse and those who were able to resist it were killed by the Dark Lord for not fulfilling their mission to bring chaos and destruction to Rune-Midgard."

"There are two ways to cure the curse. First, you have to bring the Raverion Radix, a divine being of immense holy power and she must be willing to offer her blood to the Elixir."

Eddga raised its paw and pointed towards the pool of liquid.

"Otherwise, you could kill the Dark Lord himself but such a task is impossible even for I. If you choose this path however, you will need all the allies you could gather and all the will you could muster. Always remember that no battle is without casualties. Good luck, heir of Elpheriel and Godspeed. Now go back to your companions. I am sure they are waiting for you."

Eddga brought his pipe to his mouth and smoked as he returned to his post at the base of the mountain. Allazelle set off as well to the cave where his companions awaited for his arrival.

"So, how'd it go? Are we allowed to stay or will we get mauled while asleep?" Loki greeted Allazelle with a smile.

"Yeah, we're allowed to stay but we aren't supposed to touch his cubs."

"You'd better tell Naomi then." Loki pointed to their priestess companion who was too busy playing with Eddga's cubs to notice Allazelle's arrival.

They both laughed at their playful companion. Her clothes, previous purple, now had blotches of brown dirt and she smelled like earth but she didn't care as she was enjoying herself.

"Having fun?" Allazelle walked closer.

"Oh you're here. What kept you? We've been waiting for hours and look, I even found Eddga's cubs. Aren't they adorable?" Naomi held one near Allazelle, who just smiled lightly.

"Sit around the fire and I'll tell you everything I know up to now."

They followed him towards the bonfire that Loki had made. Naomi had even brought the three cubs with her who nestled themselves at her lap. When they were all ready, Allazelle began to narrate everything that had happened, from their bandit encounter to his conversation with Eddga. He disclosed every detail he knew about Ephemeral Fantasy to his guildmates who listened to him with the utmost attention. After a long narration, his recounting of events had finally ended.

"Naomi, I have a favor to ask. Tomorrow morning, I want you to head for Payon and keep an eye on Melissa."

Naomi nodded. Allazelle then turned to Loki.

"Loki, I want you to gather those in our guild who are willing to accompany me. It's time that I get rid of this damned curse."

As if on cue, thunder boomed and rain began to fall heavily. It made a melancholic atmosphere envelope the surrounding as the three anxiously waited for the rising of the sun. Eddga then came in and dried its fur. The cubs came running towards their father as if welcoming his return.

"This storm is an evil omen. The Dark Lord knows of your realization and he will attempt to derail you but do not fall, heir of Elpheriel. There is not much time, not for the mortals around you and not even for you." Eddga warned the party of the premonition of the Dark Lord's coming.

"We'll keep that in mind, my friend. Thank you for your help." Allazelle bowed towards Eddga and in return, it bowed back.

"Sleep now for you have a difficult journey ahead of you. You will need all your strength to fight against him."

"How did you know what I chose to do?"

"Because it is doubtful that you are willing to sacrifice the princess even if she is willing to sacrifice herself for you. Now sleep."

Eddga walked to the far corner of the room and lay down to sleep. Loki and Naomi slept as well. Only Allazelle remained awake. He thought of the days that lay ahead. Of what would happen if he succeeds and if he fails. He smiled as he imagined his life with Melissa without the curse to worry about. His eyes began to close slowly as he drowsed into sleep as he sat by the cave's opening.

When he opened his eyes again, he was at a completely different place. He was at a rushing riverside, which he remembered clearly. This was the place where he had a talk with Kuassuar right by the bridge and as he looked, they were there only that it wasn't exactly him that he saw beside Kuassuar. He came closer and sat beside the couple as he knew that he was not visible to them. He leaned closer as he listened to their conversation.

"Zelle, is it hard? To control the demons within you?" Kuassuar spoke in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Kua. I'll manage to fight this curse. At least, I'll try my best." Allazelle reassured but his brown eyes were overflowing with anguish and despair as he said those words.

"I know you could and someday, we'll find a cure and you'll be free from all this." Kuassuar smiled. Her azure eyes filled with hope that someday, her lover would be healed.

"Did you know that I had dreams of— nevermind."

"Of what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Allazelle couldn't bring himself to tell Kuassuar that he had dreams of being a demon, slaying countless innocents without control over his body. He knew that it would just break her heart.

Silence ensued. They stopped talking for a few minutes then Kuassuar spoke again.

"Hey. Did you know that Ephemeral Fantasy literally means short-lived dream?"

"Not really. Hey Kua, mind if we change the subject? I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

Allazelle woke up in the middle of the night, his companions still fast asleep. He was slightly irritated by the memories that turn up every time he fell asleep or was knocked unconscious. It was always about his curse and always about his departed lover. His chest ached every time he remembered her death. His guilt didn't let him free through the years. He killed her. Even though he had no control over his body then, it didn't change that fact and it was forever etched in his memory.

"Short-lived dream… this curse really lives up to its name, doesn't it?" he said sarcastically as he drifted to sleep once again.


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1: Siege

Chapter 7 Part 1: Siege 

"Payon's being attacked by monsters!" Naomi yelled at the top of her voice.

"What the…" Allazelle stood shocked as he looked down upon Payon. People ran for their lives as countless monsters began their siege on the peaceful town. Even the Porings and Willows, monsters usually serene, became aggressive as well.

"Let us hurry. We do not have much time," bellowed Eddga.

"You mean you're coming too?" asked Allazelle in an unbelieving tone.

"If that town succumbs to the Dark Lord, the next to fall will be this mountain and if that happens, the elixir will fall into his hands and Midgard will never be the same again." Eddga went to a compartment and took a cloak as big as it was. It wore it and as if by magic, it was transformed into a fairly built assassin with vicious golden eyes.

"Cool. I didn't know that was possible." Loki said as if there was no danger present.

"Hurry guys, I don't think those hunters will hold out much longer," said Naomi worriedly.

They immediately left for Payon to help out against the monsters. As they sped off, a cloaked being grinned devilishly from the trees.

As they dashed through the forests of Payon, they suddenly realized that Loki was not with them. However, they did not give much thought about it for they were more concerned about the current crisis at hand.

They reached their destination, only to see that it was almost completely defeated. The only buildings left standing were the castle and the hunters' guild. Bodies laid scattered all over with dark, petite Deviruchis gobbled the fresh carcasses. The hulky Majorus and Minorus swung their hammers in a wide arc, smashing those unlucky to be in their path. The most devastating attack however was the rain of meteors that left rubbles where the glorious buildings once stood.

"Naomi, hurry towards the palace and help anyone you can. Eddga and I'll try to draw their attention as much as possible," instructed Allazelle as he took his crossbows and began showering the monsters with silver arrows."

Naomi nodded and immediately dashed towards the palace. An Injustice dove for her but it was parried just in time by the katars of the assassin Eddga.

"Be wary, priestess. One slash from these vile creatures and it will spell death."

Eddga then sidestepped and executed consecutive slashes at the undead assassin, all aiming for the vulnerable points. The Injustice gave off a dying screech and evaporated into a thick smoke.

By the entrance, Allazelle held the monsters back by himself. Among those that were attacking him was the twin bulls, Majorus and Minorus. As one bull drew back its hammer, the other struck. Their tactic disabled Allazelle from attacking so all he could do was to evade their blows along with the attacks from the other monsters.

Suddenly, he felt the demons within him reawakening again but he hesitated to unleash it for he feared that he would forever lose control of his body. Without warning, a hammer fell on the spot where he was standing with such tremendous force that it caused a shockwave from where it hit. The Majorus withdrew its hammer, leaving a bloody Allazelle in the huge crater that its blow had made. As it turned its back, Allazelle suddenly stood up, despite of the fierce attack that would've killed even the strongest knight in Rune-Midgard. His eyes, however, had a darker shade of red, the sign of the demonic blood awakening once again.

Eddga looked back and saw Allazelle in his demonic form. Though a bit shocked by the sudden transformation, he continued slashing the monsters that blocked the path and led Naomi towards the castle.

The Minorus began to draw back its hammer. It struck as hard as it could but it was stunned to see Allazelle holding back its gigantic hammer with only one hand. It drew back once more but before the blow fell, Allazelle jumped towards and clawed into its eye, causing the bull creature to screech in pain. The Majorus turned back to see that its twin was being pummeled by the hunter that it had supposedly killed. It came to help but as it saw Allazelle's blood red eyes, it ran away in fright, leaving its twin to die.

Not content with what he had done with the beast's left eye, he punched its other eye so hard that the head popped off its shoulder, causing its blood to splatter all over Allazelle. After licking the blood off his lips, Allazelle dashed towards its next victim: Majorus. He reached it with ease for the weapons that laid on the street provided as caltrops for the huge Majorus. It turned and kneeled, as if pleading for its life. Allazelle smiled as he clawed into the bull's chest and pulled out its heart, the fear still evident on the dead Majorus face.

As Majorus fell, the monsters turned back to see who had killed the massive being and as they caught sight of Allazelle feeding on the bull's heart, the monsters began to flee.

The Payonese sighed breathlessly as they thanked their gods for turning the battle to their tide. However, they stopped cheering as they saw another monster dashing for them. The hunters took aim and pulled back their bowstrings but before they fired, they realized that the monster was actually a hunter drenched in blood.

"Close the gates quickly! Do not allow the hunter to enter! Quickly!" Eddga commanded the hunters who looked back at him quizzically.

"He's one of us! Why should we close our doors to someone who saved us?"

Eddga thought that if he revealed that Allazelle had demonic blood, they would shoot him down so he quickly thought of an excuse but before he was able to speak, a feminine voice called out to the hunters, instructing them to bar the doors. The hunters immediately complied and began to close the massive castle doors.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Aargh!"

A loud thump came from behind the closed doors. Eddga, after sensing that the danger has passed, began to open the massive doors. However, he was ceased by the hunters.

"Don't stop the assassin. Open the doors!"

"As you wish, Lady Melissa."

The doors slowly opened, revealing a bloody Allazelle. The priests immediately rushed to him and checked his vital signs and feared the worst. His breathing has stopped and his heartbeat was slowly fading away. Thinking that they would not be able to heal him, they began to leave. However, Naomi remained and began casting her most potent healing spells. The priests, seeing Naomi's effort to save the hunter, did the same but even as the healers ran out of mana, there was still no sign of revitalization.

"That's the best we could do. The rest will be up to his will to live on."

As if by miracle, his eyes began to inch open. As he saw Melissa, he smiled at her and tried to sit but every bone and muscle in his body was aching. The priests' healing was only able to cure the minor wounds and close the terrible gashes.

Seeing this, Melissa couldn't help but smile. She was relieved that the worst has passed. She looked back at him again, only to find out that he had already fallen asleep. She kneeled beside him and placed his head on her lap.

"Sleep well." 


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2: Reunion

**Chapter 7 Part 2: Reunion **

As the party headed towards Payon, Loki stopped. He knew there was someone hidden in the trees. He smiled as he drew his katars.

"I know you're there, Marseil."

As soon as he said those words, an assassin who looked very much like Loki appeared from the woods. The man smiled and applauded as if praising Loki for spotting him. He threw a knife which Loki evaded easily.

"Very good brother! I see your senses is still as sharp as ever. Let's see if your blades are the same."

Marseil thrusted his daggers at Loki but he parried it effortlessly. However as he attempted to counterattack, his body stiffened. He remembered then that Marseil was fond of using poisoned bugs to paralyze his opponents. He managed to move again by drinking a vial of anti-toxin but his speed was still impaired.

His brother attacked him again with a sideward slash. The dagger struck Loki's abdomen, causing him to kneel on one knee. The rogue followed through with a downward slash. Loki rolled to avoid it, only to get impaled by another dagger. Completely immobilized, he could only watch as his brother took a syringe of silver liquid and injected him with it. Marseil left as Loki drowsed into sleep.

"Sleep tight, dear brother. Enjoy my little gift."

Marseil left, leaving Loki asleep in the forest.

Loki found himself in a dream. He was still a novice then. He watched his younger version in the arms of his parents and they seemed like a happy family. He remembered that he was aspiring to be a knight just like his father or perhaps even a priest like his mother. He never thought that he would grow up to be an assassin.

There was Marseil. The top-notcher for the Thieves' guild. He eyed Loki with jealousy for his parents loved him more. His hands shook for he was angry that he was never given any recognition for his achievements. They would rather spend their time with the novice.

The scene suddenly changed. It showed a town with blood sprayed all over the walls. He saw his brother, who was then a fresh rogue, and his parents fighting against a human-like monster. He saw himself cowering behind the three and cursed himself for not acting when he should've.

"Marseil, take your brother away and run. Go to your uncle's at Morroc. Go!"

He could see his parents battle against the monster but he knew they would've last. They finally gave way and Loki, in his assassin body, ran in front of them to guard them from the final blow. The attack went through him and struck his parents. Both of them died on the spot with fear etched upon their faces. He looked at the monster, he saw that it was a human and as he looked closer, he saw that it was Allazelle. His mind was utterly confused and he couldn't do anything to bring his parents back. He only knew that whoever this person was would pay, friend or not.

Marseil snickered as he twiddled a dagger between his fingers. His brother was now having a dream he made up entirely. First of all, he would never have helped his good-for-nothing parents. Second, he would never ever help his good-for-nothing brother. Nevertheless, he knew that dream would seem real for Loki and the assassin would then confront his hunter friend. Perhaps, they would even engage in battle and kill each other. Marseil laughed at the idea.


	9. Chapter 8: Breakdown

**Chapter 8: Breakdown**

Allazelle saw himself in another dream. He stood face to face with a happy Kuassuar. He smiled gently at her serene expression. She began to speak with her sweet tone.

"I see that you have made your decision, Allie. You wish to face the Dark Lord even when the Radix is there in front of you. Still, I am proud of what path you have chosen. Know that I will be by your side in your battle against the Dark Lord. Take care of the Radix. Do not lose to your demons for I fear you will not be able to bear another loss. You have been devastated by that curse for far too long and it is time for your suffering to end. Lastly, I want you to know that even though I am gone, I will always— love you."

"I won't lose to this curse anymore, Kua. I'd always— love you too." There was a tinge of uncertainty in his tone but Kuassuar smiled nonetheless.

She leaned forward for a kiss but before their lips met, Allazelle woke up inside the palace infirmary once again. His body ached painfully but the guilt he felt for killing Kuassuar was lifted from his shoulder.

He willed his body to be able to stand but he fell down as he tried. After a few more attempts, he conceded defeat and went to his bed. He gazed out the window. The storm was still raging and the town was still in ruins. However, the worst has passed for now. Melissa was out helping the injured along with Naomi. Eddga mysteriously disappeared and Loki was still nowhere to be found. As for him, it would perhaps take him a week or so to fully recover.

He sighed as he lay in wait. He wanted to check on things outside. However, his body wanted otherwise. He heard a knock and in came a familiar face: Crest, the guild master. He greeted Allazelle with a smile which he would've returned if he wasn't in such pain.

"Truly an unexpected thing to happen to such a peaceful town. The citizens, at least those who are alive, are scared to their wits. They're traumatized about last night. I doubt Payon's ever going to be the same again. Anyway, count me in on your plan. I'd call our guildsmen to help bring down the Dark Lord. For now, concentrate on recovering because the battle has only begun. Think you can handle it?"

Just as he had finished, Loki arrived with bandages all over. He was duller than he usually was and his emotionless mask gave no answer either. He slumped on one chair and stared directly at Allazelle. The hunter stared back as the tension grew in the room. There was a conflict between the two that even an amateur novice would easily notice. Knowing Crest, he was no amateur but he knew he had to stay in the room for the sake of his two guild mates.

Whatever Loki had gone through obviously made him fall into a state of grief and— resentment as well. The entire room created enough uneasiness that you'd feel like a battle was just around the corner. The assassin spoke first.

"You… did you kill my parents?"

"No."

"I saw you."

"I didn't."

"You went berserk and killed them."

"..."

"Just tell me! Admit that you killed them."

Loki unsheathed his katars and readied himself to lunge at Allazelle. He knew the hunter was immobile and a well-placed thrust would kill him in an instant.

"I said I didn't."

"Liar!"

Loki drew his katar back. His eyes sparked wildly. He was fully prepared to take the hunter's life. Crest interrupted to resolve the issue.

"How do you think would Allazelle do such a thing? Ephemeral Fantasy only awakens after an Elpheriel's 16th birthday. If what you're saying is true, then how come your parents were killed when Allazelle was still seven years old then just like you were?"

Loki sheathed his katars and bowed his head apologetically. Tears began to form in his eyes as he fell on both knees, crying. Quite an unusual sight for the assassin everyone knew as "heartless". He then realized that it was really Marseil who killed their parents.

He remembered his big brother kill his family. His father stood bravely to protect him and his mother. He locked blades with the rogue while his mother hurriedly chanted a teleport spell to warp Loki to his uncle's house. She hugged him tightly and pushed him in. As he faded into the portal, he saw his parents killed by his own brother.

"I'm sorry, Al. I was confused. I… I… I'm really sorry."

From far away, his brother watched him. He laughed at his brother for falling for his trap. He crushed a butterfly wing and vanished into the fog.


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

Loki stood silent once more and slumped in a corner. He was sobbing lightly, making him completely different from the usually cheerful Loki. Crest left for their guild headquarters and Allazelle was still confined to his bed.

Slowly, the door knob turned and Melissa emerged from the hallway. The battle truly took its toll on all of them. No one had time to rest because many people, military and civilian, were injured by the surprise attack. Melissa was no different. Her usual glow was replaced with an aura of weariness. When she saw Allazelle, she smiled weakly and moved a bit closer to him. Somehow, her mood lightened.

"How do you feel?"

Her tone was somewhat jaded, affected by the recent events. Allazelle willed himself to stand even though the pain of his wounds made him wince every inch he moved. After a lot of perseverance on his part, he was able to sit up.

"I'm getting better. You should get some rest yourself. You're burning yourself out."

With a sigh, she took the bed next to his. Her body slumped itself involuntary into the soft mattress and slowly, she dozed into sleep. Allazelle laid down shortly after her. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the past events. After an hour or so, he began to fall asleep as well.

Allazelle found himself in a grand cathedral. It was similar to the one in Prontera but this was larger. He decided to walk around when he heard someone behind him.

"Give in to the spell. You know that you could not resist it. Give in…"

Before Allazelle stood a priest clad in a black robe. He had an aura of evil enveloping him. Allazelle was about to ask who he was but the priest seemed to figure what he was about to say.

"I am the Dark Lord, Elseindir Crollix. I have come to offer you an alliance. Let Zalnard loose. It yearns for freedom. Have you not heard its call? Give in…"

Allazelle reached for his tsurugi only to find it missing. The Dark Lord laughed at his attempt and walked towards him. After touching Allazelle's forehead, he vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Master, I am here to serve you. Call me out as you have in the past. Speak my name and I shall come to your aid. I want to serve you again, master. Speak my name…"

"Zalna…"

Allazelle passed out.

Allazelle woke up and stood immediately. He was about to leave the room when Melissa asked him where he was going. He merely looked at her with demonic eyes and left. She was about to follow him when she heard Loki mumble.

"You can't stop him. The spell has him. There's no use in trying."

"If I would die trying to stop him, then I will accept death. It is better than leaving him to be a victim of the curse."

Melissa opened the sliding door and quickly chased after Allazelle. She saw him walk towards the forest and came after him. She called his name but he gave no reply. She called once more and Allazelle looked back to her.

"You have no permission to speak my master's name. Go or suffer death."

Melissa cringed at the devilish voice. She knew exactly what this being was. It was a sentient Ephemeral Fantasy. She knew she would not win the battle but she had to try. For the townspeople's sake and for Allazelle's.

"Very well. I shall give you the privilege of knowing who defeated you in battle. I am Zalnard Undrien Exelior."

Zalnard began to attack Melissa without any weapons. Melissa only had time to parry the flurry of attacks she was receiving. She was gradually losing ground but more importantly, the attacks were getting stronger and she could barely deflect a single blow. After another set of attacks, her katana broke to pieces leaving her defenseless.

Before another blow was struck, Eddga appeared before her. He took the brunt of the attack, sending his human body flying towards a nearby tree. He pushed against the tree and propelled himself towards Zalnard with katars in hand. Before the blades hit, Melissa hugged "Zalnard" in a protective embrace. Eddga avoided hitting Melissa by lodging the blades into the ground, causing him to change the direction of the thrust.

"Mel— issa…"

Allazelle collapsed into Melissa's arms.


	11. Chapter 10: Reminisce

Ephemeral Fantasy

**Ephemeral Fantasy**

**Chapter 10: Reminisce**

After Zalnard's malevolent presence had faded, Allazelle, Melissa, and Eddga were brought back to the infirmary by scouts who found them unconscious. Allazelle has not yet stirred since the encounter while Melissa was being treated for the bruises she sustained from Zalnard. However, Eddga's injuries were far worse than what Allazelle and Melissa had received combined. The numerous open gashes bled freely from Eddga's wounds, causing the infirmary priests to focus their healing spells on him.

After the last of the bruises had faded, Melissa walked over to the still-sleeping Allazelle. She had a gentle yet worried look upon her face as she sat beside him. She stroked his hair and the slumbering hunter nuzzled to her hand, causing a weak smile to form on her face.

In a familiar forest clearing, he saw a mirror of himself years younger beside a witch whom he knew all too well. Their fingers were intertwined with one another as they watched the sunset. The real Allazelle felt a sting in his heart while he watched them together.

"Hey Kua, I have something for you. Would you guess what it is?"

The young Allazelle fingered a box hidden in his hunter uniform. He reminded himself that he would propose to her when they both progressed with their occupations and they both had. He was a fresh hunter and she was a new graduate from the Geffen Magic Academy.

"Hmm… I could only see a small box. I can't put a finger as to what's inside of it. I give up so would you tell me?"

"I'd asked the jewelry store to make the box sight-resistant. Anyway, open the box, Kua."

The young Allazelle handed the box over to Kuassuar. She slowly opened it and smiled when she saw what was inside: a diamond ring she had been staring at every time they passed the jewelry store. She hugged Allazelle tightly, causing the latter to blush.

"Hey Zelle! Look at that ring. Isn't it pretty? I wish I had some zeny to buy it. Just look at that price tag."

Ten thousand zeny. There was no way that he could earn the money to buy the ring but he knew how happy it would make Kuassuar if he did.

He remembered doing an extremely risky bounty hunt to get the money to buy the gift. Of course, he knew better than to tell Kuassuar about it. She wouldn't have allowed him to go if he had asked her and besides, he wanted to make it a surprise.

The bounty hunt was for a party of rogue wizards and priests. The price on their heads? Two hundred thousand zeny. He was lucky because nice more bounty hunters signed up: three hunters, two knights, two priests, an assassin and surprisingly, a novice.

All of them seemed to belong to the same guild, which was supposedly called Falchkier Legion. The leader, Malkovich, extended a hand to Allazelle. The latter took it and unknowingly, had started the bond between him and the guild.

"Welcome, outsider. I have though it would be only us to take this bounty. You are quite brave to come here by yourself. Though they have broken away from their academies, they still prove as a great threat. Are you up to this?"

Allazelle knew the risks of fighting against the spell casters. They could even turn the fastest assassin to dust in a matter of seconds. However, he had an inborn ability to resist magic more than most wizards could.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd survive even if I was alone. But seems like you guys would make the killing the bad guys part a lot easier. The most I would've managed would be around three to five wizards and probably a priest or two."

Malkovich laughed heartily. He always liked these types of party mates. The discussion went from warnings to introductions in a matter of minutes.

"Let me formally introduce you to the guild. I'm Pietre Malkovich, a hunter and also the guild master. The other two hunters are Lucas Malkovich, my brother and Gabriel Everwind. The blond knight is Sir Gareth Evriss and the black-haired one is Lady Lune Altanor. The blue-haired priestess is Naomi Sephyll and the blond priestess is Alueil Evriss, sister of Gareth. The assassin with the falcon mask is our guild covert specialist, Loki Felsine. Last but definitely not the least, is the novice Crest Laeteral. Don't let his looks fool you. He can outclass even experienced assassins."

After the introductions, they went to the forests where the rogue party was last spotted. After locating their hideout, they hid to strategize for the assault. Being careless would lead to unwanted casualties.

"There are fifteen wizards and five priests. A frontal assault would easily let them blast us all to pieces small enough to fit match boxes. So we shall attack from the flanks. Gareth and Alueil, you guard the cave's back entrance and prevent anyone from escaping. Crest and Loki, do what you can from behind their lines. Lune, draw their attention but be careful. Naomi, support her."

After everyone had been briefed, they took their positions and executed the plan. The wizards, who weren't expecting an assault, were unable to protect themselves from the shower of arrows made by the four hunters. The priests who were supposed to support them were cut down by Loki and Crest who slipped past the wizards.

A few minutes into the skirmish, only three wizards and one priest remained alive. Those who remained alive retreated deep into the caves, followed closely by the hunters. One of the wizards pre-cast a Jupitel Thunder spell aimed at Gabriel but before the lightning sphere struck, Allazelle blocked it. Though the lightning surged throch his body, it only left a slight burn mark compared to what would've happened if Gabriel had been hit.

While in pursuit, Allazelle drew his crossbows and shot simultaneously, instantly killing two fleeing wizards. His falcon clawed deeply into a priest's head, effectively ripping it off the shoulders. Finally, Allazelle took his Gakkung and shot an arrow into the dark, followed by a dying scream.

After a thorough search of the hideout, they found some stolen treasures hidden by the party and decided to keep the loot hidden. Being sure that there were no more enemies left, they returned to Geffen.

They went to the bounty office and showed proof of their kills. After being paid, they split the bounty zeny, each person having twenty thousand each. Allazelle was on his way out when Malkovich stopped him.

"Quite a show there. You must've killed about seven wizards and two priests. A notch more than what you estimated. How would you like to join Falchkier Legion? There's no catches here. We just help whoever needs helping, in or outside the guild."

"I'd like to but then I actually live in Payon. I don't think I'd be able to go to your meetings and such."

"Ah, but there is a guildhouse in Payon. Crest is in charge there, along with Loki, Naomi and our secret arms dealer."

Allazelle nodded. This might just solve his financial problems. After formally joining the guild, Allazelle left for the jewelry store.

At the jewelry store, he bought the ten thousand zeny ring along with an anti-sight box for two thousand zeny. He left after getting an engravement on the ring.

"Finally, I have the ring. When Kua becomes a full-fledged with, I'd propose to her. This box would prevent her from sensing the ring. What a perfect surprise."

Back at the infirmary, Allazelle has yet to stir from his slumber. Melissa, after the recent stressful events, fell asleep at the side of his bed.


End file.
